


The Deal

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forced Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Jon makes a deal he'll come to regret.





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa,

I’m not good with words, but I’m going to try and tell you this as best I can. I have been away from Winterfell for far too long and I miss it and you every minute of the day. 

King’s Landing is everything you said it would be, dry, sandy, all about politics and too crowded. You said I wouldn’t like it and you were correct. I miss the cold fresh air of the North and I miss riding for hours without meeting another person. 

My Aunt is a good and fair ruler and she seems to respect all people which is refreshing after the Lannisters have held power for so long. She and Tyrion seem to work well together as he is a good balance for her sometimes rash judgement.

She has given me leave to return to you and to the North for the rest of my days if I agree to one concession. I have agreed because the other alternative is staying at King’s Landing and away from you forever. That option was not something I would ever consider.

Now, here is the hard part my love, and you must understand that I am sorry for this. If there was any other choice that would still get me back to you I would take it. But there isn’t and I hope you can forgive me for agreeing to this.

Daenerys Targaryen needs an heir, and it must be Targaryen and as I am the only other Targaryen, the heir must come from me. I am on a path that will produce a bastard for her to raise as her child. It’s an unfair request, I know, but one I have little choice in.

So, I am sleeping with this woman until I put a babe in her and then, task complete, I can leave King’s Landing and return to you forever. I hope you will accept me after I have tarnished myself and been used as a means to an end. 

I cannot tell you how sorry I am for this. How incredibly sorry I am for what I am doing to you. Know that I will spend the rest of my days asking for your forgiveness.

I hope to see you soon.

Love, 

Jon


	2. 2

He thrust into her and heard her gasp beneath him. For a moment he was concerned for her well-being and looked down into her wide light eyes and saw surprise. She had expected him to be gentle, the be a thoughtful lover, but he had no designs on that today. Jon looked up from her face and steeled his expression. He would not care for her comfort or her happiness, he would complete the task and be done. Selfish.

Jon pushed into her again and again hoping for a quick release but the strange environment, the coldness of the act,and the hatred he had for her, kept his cock away from it’s release. He heard her grunting slightly below him but didn’t look at her again, he didn’t care for her well-being, even if it was against his nature.

“Could you slow down?” Daenerys asked between thrusts; she was annoyed.

“No,” Jon countered. If she wanted his seed to make an heir she would get it, but she wasn’t allowed any requests in the act itself.

“Jon...” Daenerys started but then stopped when he looked at her with daggers.

“Don’t speak,” Jon spat out as he shut his eyes and tried to imagine someone else beneath him, someone he actually wanted.

It wasn’t working, nothing was working, and an act that he despised taking part in, was taking much longer than he’d ever hoped it would. Jon pulled out suddenly and flipped her over onto her stomach, yanked up her hips and plunged back into her.

“I won’t be treated...” Daenerys huffed beneath him.

“Be quiet!” Jon hissed as he plowed into her again and again.

Finally, when she squeezed around his cock with her inner muscles Jon finally came inside her. It brought him joy but also pain. Happiness that he’d completed the act, but upset because he may have just created the bastard he swore he never would. He hoped he’d created a bastard, then he could be done with his aunt.

“What the hell was that?!” Daenerys screeched as he pulled out of her and she flipped onto her back.

“Fucking,” Jon said with venom as he looked around for his breaches.

“I’m a Queen, not a whore,” Daenerys commanded as she sat up on the bed and looked right at him.

“You’re a queen who made me into a whore,” Jon said as he pulled up his breaches. “Is there a difference?”

“You will not treat me this way!” Daenerys yelled as she stood before him naked.

“In this bed,” Jon said with venom as he stepped forward and towered over her. “I will do what I need to do to spill my seed inside of you. The moment you are with child, my work is done, and we can be finished with each other forever. I won’t tell you how to rule, and you won’t tell me how to fuck.”

“Jon, I thought we could make the best of this until a babe comes,” Daenerys said calmly, trying to quell his anger.

“I love her,” Jon huffed. “I love her and, this...you...what I’ve promised, may destroy any possible future I could have with her. So no, I will not make the best of this, my Queen. I will fuck you and put seed in you and make a babe with you, but I will never care for you. And I will leave you the moment the task is complete.”

“We’re family,” Daenerys implored.

“I know family,” Jon said as he met her eyes. “My family would never destroy me as you have.”

Daenerys felt as if all the air in the room had left. 

“I will be back tomorrow,” Jon said as he shoved his feet in his boots and started to walk away.

“Jon...” Daenerys called to him as he reached the door.

He stopped and, without turning to face her, waited for her to speak.

Daenerys closed her eyes and sighed. This had not worked as she had planned. She had hoped he would enjoy her, come to care for her, and when a babe didn’t come, he’d agree to a surrogate who would carry his child to be raised by her. She had never intended to return him to the North as she had said.

But now, after the cold, somewhat painful act and his venomous words...there was no hope, and she needed to stop this before it became worse. She hoped to have some sort of relationship with her nephew and the support of the North.

“You may leave for Winterfell,” Daenerys said clearly. “Our deal is complete.”

Jon turned on his heel and looked at her strangely.

“I hope we can remain friends, and that the North will still support me on the throne,” Daenerys said as she looked at his expression.

“What about your heir?” Jon asked, confused.

“I will find someone better suited,” Daenerys said as she looked away from him.

Jon nodded.

“Send a raven when you arrive so I know you are safely home,” Daenerys said as she walked toward an open window. “May I consult with you from time time time if I need advice?”

“Of...of course,” Jon stammered. 

“Give Sansa my greetings,” Daenerys said as she looked out the window.

“Thank you, my Queen, I’m sorry if...” Jon started.

“Please just go,” Daenerys said softly.

She heard his footsteps and the door open and then close behind him. She may have wanted something from him, but it was never hers to have.


	3. 3

Jon sat on his horse before the gates of Winterfell waiting for some sort of sign that he was granted entrance. The guard had recognized him and then left to inform someone, Sansa? Bran? Arya? of his arrival. He’d been away from his home for just shy of two years and he hadn’t heard from Sansa since he sent her a raven about his deal with Daenerys. So, he hadn’t told her he was coming home either. His arrival was a surprise.

The gates slowly opened and Jon saw Arya standing across the courtyard with and angry look on her face. She was so much older, a woman now.

“Arya?” Jon asked as he approached.

“We weren’t expecting you,” Arya said coolly.

“Where’s Sansa?” Jon asked as he got off his horse.

“Your wife?” Arya asked with some edge. “I’m sure she’s ignoring you. ”

Jon nodded. He didn’t expect open arms but once they spoke….

“I’d like to see her,” Jon said.

“I’m sure you would,” Arya eyed him.

“Arya?” A man called as he walked toward them.

She turned and looked at the man with a warm expression.

“Gendry, meet Sansa’s husband, Jon Targaryen,” Arya said to the man as he came to her side. “Jon, meet my husband, Gendry.”

“Husband?” Jon asked, surprised.

“For a few months now,” Arya said.

“Sansa didn’t tell me,” Jon said, confused.

“Well, you were quite cosy in Kings Landing with the Dragon Queen…and the North doesn’t like the South in its business.” Arya said with venom. “But with your now tan skin, maybe you’ve forgotten that. ”

“Arya…” Gendry chastised.

“He’s been gone for nearly two years! He’s been bedding the Queen and my sister will have to bend her knee to her husband’s bastard child!” Arya snapped.

“Jon?” Sansa called from the balcony.

Jon looked up and saw his wife; sad and beautiful.

“Sansa…” He sighed. He hadn’t realized how much he had ached to see her until that moment.

Jon climbed the stairs two at a time and then halted when he got before her. He knew any affection from him was probably unwelcome.

“I’d like us to talk, privately,” Jon said as he met her mournful gaze.

“You’ve returned quickly from your task with the Queen,” Sansa said formally.

“Sansa…” Jon implored. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her into his arms and kiss her soundly but he knew he’d lost that right. They’d been married a mere month before he had to leave for King’s Landing and he’d been gone for so much longer….

“She is with child?” Sansa asked, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke.

“No,” Jon said softly as he took one of her hands in his. It was incredibly cold and fragile. “Not that I know of. ”

Shock registered on her face.

“So you didn’t…?” Sansa gasped.

“I did,” Jon said apologetically. “Once.”

Her face fell and Jon would have done anything to save her from that moment. 

“I was angry, and it didn’t go well,” Jon explained. “She released me from my bargain with her. ”

“Oh,” Sansa said with knitted brows. “To visit us or…?”

“To stay, if you’ll have me,” Jon said quietly, his voice begging. “I can’t begin to apol….”

“Mummy!” A little boy clapped as a maid followed him toddling onto the balcony.

Sansa turned and looked at the maid and the child surprised. He was supposed to be napping.

“Rickon,” Sansa smiled awkwardly as she scooped the boy up in her arms.

“Mummy?” Jon asked, confused.

Sansa looked between the smiling babe in her arms and Jon. She shifted her feet and cleared her throat.

“Jon, this is your son, Rickon,” Sansa said as she looked at him. “Rickon, meet daddy.”

Rickon looked at Jon strangely and Jon felt as if his heart was in his throat. His son?

“Sansa, you didn’t write that…” Jon said as he looked at the dark haired child who, except for the blue Tully eyes, was completely him.

“I wasn’t sure it was safe,” Sansa said as she watched Jon’s face. “He’s your heir, and you’re the Queen’s heir, until she has a babe, possibly your babe…”

Jon swallowed hard. It was an awful mess between them.

“Hello Rickon,” Jon said, avoiding the last part of her response. “Are you a good boy for mummy?”

Rickon buried his face in Sansa’s shoulder.

“He is,” Sansa smiled down at their son.

“He’s….”

“He had his first name day over a moon ago,” Sansa said as she registered the pain on Jon’s face. He had missed her pregnancy and the first year of his child’s life. “I’m sorry, but I was thinking of his safety. ”

Jon nodded and swallowed hard. He did understand; it didn’t make it hurt less, but he understood. Just as he hoped she'd understand what he did.

"Can we start again? Start fresh? " Jon asked. "I still love you Sansa and..."

"I think it's impossible to start fresh," Sansa conceded. "But I'm willing to start from where we are."

Jon nodded. It was better than he'd hoped.

"I do still love you Jon but..."

"I broke the vow I made to you," He supplied.

"Yes," Sansa said. "And is been almost two years...we've all changed. You have to get to know Rickon..."

"I'd love that," Jon said as he reached out and cupped his son's head of massive dark curls. "I'd love to get to know you as well. "

Sansa smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

"These last 2 years have not been fair to either of us," Sansa said as she met his eyes. "I'm willing to try, if you are as well. "

"I want to be a family," Jon said as he squeezed her hand.

"So do I," Sansa said softly; a small smile gracing her lips.

Jon leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before he kissed Rickon on the top of his head. The boy buried himself deeper in his mother's embrace and Sansa nodded for Jon to walk with her and the child. There was a lot to catch up on.


End file.
